Rainy Mood
by Oscar Station
Summary: Bakura is a quiet boy, who sits at the back of the class, after the Christmas Holidays, there are two new people in his class, will Bakura open up to these new people or will he shut himself off from them like has done to so many people before?
1. It's Raining Men

A/N: This is my first yu-gi-oh fic, so don't be expecting anything amazing, also since I'm terrible at characterisation, their will be lots of OOCness and knowing me, the entire story will lose its meaning and end on a crappy cliff-hanger. Also I'm just gonna use the Northern Irish school system.

Well without further ado the story...

Chapter 1: It's Raining Men

Bakura sighed heavily, as he looked out one of the dreary window of his form room, the loud pitter patter on the window, by the heavy, pelting rain drowned out the droning of the class, if you focused on it which is exactly what Bakura was doing. He was content sitting by the window getting lost in the mesmerising drops of water making small rivers down the glass, distorting his view of outside, which was good, for the glimpses made out of the building, were morbid at best. For all there was, was the occasional car, splashing water from the many puddles littering the road, apart from that were depressing, concrete, boring, personality-lacking, buildings covered head to toe in graffiti and other signs of anti-social behaviour.

Most people would say that Bakura, had a strange obsession with the rain, but he disagreed, he believed the rain was freeing, it washed things away, took away litter, it cleaned the streets and roads of the dirt and muck that accumulated in street corners etc.

As one particularly large car drove past, he was broken from his inner thoughts by the sharp ringing of the bell.

The teacher had arrived at that moment, and her voice rang out loud and clear, "Quiet down, will you!"

The class gave no indication to stop talking, and carried on chatting away to each other, after only giving the new teacher a mere glance, after all it was just after the Christmas Holidays, people were wondering what everyone had done over the two weeks off, and what they'd gotten for Christmas. Bakura didn't celebrate Christmas, mainly because he had no one to celebrate it with; he led a lonely existence.

The new teacher, who was replacing the old one on maternity leave, picked up a wooden gavel, and bashed it off her desk loudly. 10R were used to being allowed to get away with murder, so after the new teacher had battered her desk, a timid silence took over the classroom.

"As I had tried to say earlier, before I was being talked over, I'm not the only new person to this school, and I'm Miss Kujaku I'll be replacing your old teacher for both, registration and English language classes"

A mutter of disapproval ran thorough the class, they didn't like this new teacher, but then again they didn't, like most of the teachers in their school.

"Also just because I'm new doesn't mean you can all walk over me! Now I won't stand for this level of disrespect to a teacher."

"What about the other new people you were talking about?" asked Katsuya Jounouchi, the class jock/bully.

"I was getting onto that, and next time raise your hand first and wait until I give you permission to speak," replied Miss Kujaku "and there are two new students here, from Egypt if I think correctly."

Mutterings once again ran thorough the class, about the new kids, people wondering whether or not they're going to be dickheads, nerdy and everything in-between, Bakura wasn't expecting much if the BB (Bender Brigade)/ Cool Crew (as they liked to call themselves) got their hands on them the class would get just that much rowdier, Bakura's nerves would be frayed even more than they usually got from his fellow classmates.

"I'll be back in a second." Miss Kujaku said.

As soon as she left the room, the class broke into shrieks and yells, everyone trying to be heard over everyone else, Bakura just sat in the back corner of the room, quiet, like usual. When Miss Kujaku arrived back she had, in tow with her two deeply tanned boys, who looked to alike for them to be anything but twins. With their darkly made up eyes with what could either be eyeliner or tattoos considering they were only 15 years old max, it was probably the former.

"Introduce yourselves to the class then." Miss Kujaku said.

"Okay, eh...uh...my name's Kiram," _**(A/N spell it backwards and you'll know why I gave him the name)**_ stuttered out the taller of the two boys.

"And my name's Marik." The other boy finished.

"Now, where shall I put you two?" Miss Kujaku wondered aloud, after they finished with their introductions looking around the class room.

As Bakura glanced around the room, he noticed only two free seats in the class, one beside him and the other beside Duke Devlin, leader of the BB. Now only two things could happen and Bakura didn't like the sound of either of them, the first one being, him getting moved next to Duke or...

"One of you, go sit next to the boy in the back corner." Kujaku ordered.

This was when Bakura realised that one of the two seats left in class, was next to him. Bakura scowled at the thought of having to sit next to someone in the morning everyday, registration was meant to be his time to sit alone, and not have to bother with anyone.

The slightly taller more muscular twin looked directly at Bakura and decided to go over there; he seemed anti-social just like himself. He left his brother Marik to socialise with the black-haired guy, and moved off to sit beside the white-haired teen.

"Hey," Kiram said as he sat down, "What's your name?"

"None of your business." Bakura replied.

"Well 'None Of Your Business' my name's Kiram."

"Haha very funny," Bakura sarcastically replied, "Also you already introduced yourself to the class you idiot, so I don't need you to tell me your name again."

After a few minutes of silence between the two of them, Bakura shifted his gaze from the window, and settled it on the new boy, with a puzzled expression. Just at that moment Kiram glanced at Bakura, and after seeing him staring at him, merely raised an eyebrow.

"So that's all?" Bakura asked. "No asking about my life, how long I've lived here or about yourself etc.?"

"You made it clear you didn't want to talk." Was the simple reply from Kiram.

Bakura smirked, "You know. I think I could get to like you; you're the first person, to take the hint the first time round. It seems you're not so stupid after all."

"Why, thank you." Kiram replied, smiling at the compliment he received.

"It's Bakura, by the way."

"What?"

"It's my name, you asked earlier."

"Oh"

Finally the bell rang, signalling the end of registration for the class, and the class proceeded to get ready for the first lesson of the school year, hopefully it would just be a bit of an induction day, and they wouldn't do much, and get to chat with each other.

"I take it you have geography, next like me?" Bakura asked.

"Yeah" Was the short reply

Bakura walked slowly to his next class, as he knew that the back corner table he always took if possible, in all his classes would be reserved for him. When he reached the Geography room, with Kiram in tow who'd been silently following Bakura, he went to take his seat at the back after receiving some page he was supposed to glue into his book. But on the way he noticed Kiram have some weird silent conversation with Marik as they walked past the desk he'd taken, with Duke and his group surrounding him, Marik had seemed to easily blend into Duke's group.

After taking his seat at the back with Kiram, Bakura did something, he hadn't done in ages with good intentions that is, started a conversation.

"So I heard, you're from Egypt, what is it like over there?" Bakura asked

"Hmm, hard to say," Kiram said, "the weather was boring and was the same all the time, always sunny and hot and dry."

Bakura barked a laugh, "It's the same over here only it's with rain. Why'd you move from Egypt?"

"Ehh, I'd rather not say." Kiram replied cryptically.

"Oh, I'll not pry." Bakura knew not to ask, he assumed that it had something to do with the civil war that had happened recently. Also he didn't want to ruin the one relationship with someone he'd had in ages, although too proud to admit it, Bakura secretly craved human contact, even he didn't like to be lonely for too long.

Bakura went back to looking out the nearby window, staring at the rain once again, he loved it.

Kiram noticed this "Why do you always stare out the window?"

"I like the rain, love it in fact, it's pure."

"What about acid rain?" Kiram said smirking

"Fine, it's pure, most of the time." Bakura said exasperatedly

"Why do you sit at the back of the classrooms all the time?"

"Because I don't like most people and sitting at the back, I go unnoticed." Bakura stated truthfully.

"Are you gay?" Kiram asked, genuinely curious.

"What made you ask that?" Bakura asked calmly, inside he was crapping himself, nobody knew about him being gay, so he did what was natural, not outright say he wasn't but ask why the person asked then try to negate the points they make.

"Well, you said you don't like to be noticed, by people meaning you're probably hiding something, also you talked about the purity of the rain meaning there's something that you've done, or something about you, that makes you feel impure, that's my reasoning."

Damn, Bakura realised those were good points and hard to deflect, but then again...

"Also I'm gay." Kiram added

This brought Bakura's thoughts to an abrupt stop. How could Kiram say something like that after only knowing Bakura for about an hour? He's just trying to get me into a false sense of security, Bakura told himself. But still what if he's speaking the truth...

"Like I'm supposed to believe that straight away," Bakura said "do you have any boyfriends or people who could confirm this?"

"Well there's my brother, or I could do this..."

"Do wha-" Bakura was cut off in mid sentence, when a pair of lips were placed over his and he felt a tongue invading his mouth, without realizing it Bakura began to kiss back, after realising what he was doing Bakura pulled away, panting heavily.

"What was that?" Bakura asked, thankful that nobody noticed since he was at the back but after glancing around the room, he noticed Marik, staring at him with a gobsmacked expression on his face, after briefly making eye contact, Marik quickly turned away.

"That was proof," Kiram said "of one or two things, depending on how you look at it."

"What are those things exactly?"

"Well one, that I'm gay and two, that you're too, I mean you did kiss back at first."

"Fine what if I am gay then?" Bakura snapped angrily at the person who'd just kissed him.

"Well there's nothing to it then."

After that, the rest of the day went smoothly...

* * *

Until it was in maths, the last lesson of the day, when the teacher a Mr Kaiba gave the class assigned seats, when he'd given out the news that the seats would be assigned, the class groaned out loudly, in unison.

Kiram wasn't in this class as apparently his mathematical skills were too low and he was in a special after school program and also was in a special catching up and help class.

Bakura was place next to the other Ishtar twin in this class though; he had yet to have the pleasure of meeting Kiram's brother yet, if he was lucky maybe Marik would belike his brother though he doubted it.

"Hey, I saw you and my brother in Geography." Marik said.

"Saw what?" Bakura tried to feign innocence

"Oh, you know fine well, you and him making out." Marik responded.

"Aaaaannnnndddd...your point is?"

"Stay away from my brother if you know what's good for you."

"Yeah, like you can tell me what to do." Bakura scoffed.

"Well don't say I didn't warn you." It was then that Bakura noticed that Marik had been chewing bubblegum, but that was only because Marik blew a massive pink bubble in his face, then just before it popped loudly alerting the teacher of the misconduct, he sucked it back into his mouth.

The rest of the lesson was spent in an uncomfortable silence, as Mr Kaiba was the only teacher who was making the class actually do work on the first day.

* * *

I was hoping to do more but then it would just interfere with the next chapter I've planned, where it'll be from the Kiram's perspective then the next one will be the same day from Marik's hopefully it'll not be overkill, and hopefully it'll not end up being the same chapter about 3 times.


	2. When I'm Washing Windows

**Okay, this chapter is gonna be quite different from the last one, but also the same as well, basically, it's the same chapter as last time only, it's from Kiram's POV, and also it'll be in first person where as last time it was kinda in 3****rd**** person, only slanted towards Bakura's thoughts.**

**Once again beware of the dreaded but unavoidable (for me at least) OOC, and poor writing abilities.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh (forgot it last chapter oops) **

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOo **

**Chapter 2: When I'm Washing Windows (Don't really know where that came from) **

**Kiram's POV **

As I woke up this morning, I realized with a groan that today was the first day of the new school Marik and I were going to; we got kicked out of the last one because someone who may or may not be me, started a fire in the toilets, it was purely accidental. I think.

I walked downstairs glancing at the clock on the wall as I walked past it, it read 05:30, damn I woke up early again. Stalking angrily to the toaster, I stubbed my toe on the kitchen door.

"FUCK!" I screamed out as I then proceeded to trip over and fall onto a chair.

Straight away I realised my mistake. I heard shuffling from around the house, as the rest of my family was given a rude awakening two and a half hours early. They wouldn't be happy.

A few moments later Marik stumbled down the stairs rubbing his eyes, wearing his frilly purple dressing gown, which in his stupor had forgotten to tie, and was standing in his underwear. "Christ sake, Kiram, can you for once NOT FRIGGING wake the entire FRIGGING household at 5 in the FRIGGING morning?"

"Hey, it's the first time it's happened in ages, also stop exposing yourself to people the old man across the street might see, and think you're leading him on." I complained, "And anyways, I don't think Isis or Rishid were woken up by me."

"You're half right." I jumped slightly as I heard Rishid's deep voice from behind me.

"Hmm" I finally reached the toaster, which had caused me to fall in my excitement for food, and so I blame the toaster for this predicament, damn you toaster, damn you.

"Well now that I'm up I won't be able to go back to sleep." Marik said

"I have the evening shift at work so I'm going back to bed, see you later; as I hinted earlier Isis didn't wake up so you're fine... for now." Rishid then went back down the hallway to his bedroom, and a few moments later his loud snoring started to echo throughout the house.

"Well thanks for offering to make some breakfast for me, it was the least you could do." Marik complained sarcastically once again.

Heh, like I ever thought about someone apart from myself. "Make some yourself." I replied flippantly.

"Screw you."

"Oh I never knew you were into incest Marik, tut tut tut, that's very taboo you know, won't go making many friends saying stuff like that." I teased

"Shut up will you. Well, anyways, can you not get us kicked out again or go around trying to make out with randomers, I don't want you to ruin the reputation I'll be trying to achieve."

"..." If he wanted me to shut up, I think I'll do just that.

"Helloooooo, is anyone there Kiram? I just asked you a question."

I just smirked back at him.

"Right be a dick then and don't answer my questions." He then went on to mutter something under his breath, which I couldn't hear.

"What was that, you just said?" I asked.

"Aha, caught you out there didn't I, I know you're too curious for your own good."

"So are you."

"Well, anyways, are you going to answer my question or not?"

"Don't feel like it." Was my annoying reply.

"Ahhh, you make me want to kill you sometimes."

"What!" I said in mock surprise, "Only sometimes do you want to kill me, oh no my dear Marik, we must work on that to make it all the time. I wonder how I could possibly do that." I put my finger to my chin in thought. "Maybe I could do or say something in school that could be incriminating of a certain person."

"Don't you dare do that Kiram. Or I swear I...I... I don't know what I'll do but it'll be bad, I don't want to get bullied at this school like last time because of you!"

"Ohhhhh, I'm shaking in my boots."

"Fuck you."

My brother and I spent the rest of the morning in an angry silence, perforated by the occasional bout of name calling of course. We couldn't go without that now could we?

Finally we decided to go wake up Isis to drop us into school, because our bus passes hadn't been mailed to us yet, we had to drive to school for the first week or two. When we walked outside, Marik as usual had to complain about something. Today it was about the rain that had seemed to never end.

"Why's it always raining over here, why can't it be like back in Egypt?"

"Erm, because it would ruin the country's eco-system." I supplied. Although he was right, a bit of sun wouldn't go amiss here; ever since we got to England it had done nothing but rain. I don't like the rain that much, it's too strange and different from what I'm used to back in the arid dry deserts, of Egypt. Ah, those were the days, you could, quite literally, get away with murder, if you were careful.

"Don't be an ass Kiram."

"Aww, but it's my favourite pastime." I frowned

"Yeah, well you should probably find a new one."

It seemed Isis thought now would be a good time to intervene. "Could you two get along, please, just for once, or at least shut up for five minutes, you're giving me a headache."

The rest of the car journey went in silence, until they reached the school gates where they were dropped off with a simple goodbye.

After going into the school main entrance hall, there was quite a queue, considering how early it was, to get to the front desk. We waited awkwardly for a few minutes then we reached the kiosk-like office front, and gave the secretary the note Isis had given Marik, because apparently I was too 'untrustworthy' then again, she is kinda right about that.

After reading the note the secretary told us to wait for our new teacher to bring us to the class, once again a silence stretched between Marik and I. Just after the bell rang, probably to signal either the first class, registration or something like that, Marik said, "I know you won't do anything to ruin the rep I hope to get Kiram, because let's be honest I can tell them all about Egypt, and I know you don't want anyone to know about that."

I just glared at him, how could he stoop so low, I thought I was meant to be the 'bad' twin, he wouldn't dare say to anyone...would he. During my inner debate with myself over whether Marik was just trying to piss me off or being serious, our new teacher Miss Kujaku, she looked to be from the Far East, probably Japan or China.

As she led us to class, she started to clarify over a few rules that we were to follow.

"1. I don't like being spoken back to." I just looked at her, with a bored look on my face, while Marik nodded eagerly, hoping to get on the teacher's good side, mainly to get away with stuff later on, I suppose.

"2. No chewing gum in class." When she said this I sent a knowing look to Marik, I knew how much he loves bubble gum, I wonder if he'll be able to go 6 hours a day without it?

"And finally 3. When I ask you to do something, you do it. Okay got that?"

"Yes" Marik and I replied in unison, once again me bored and him enthusiastically.

"Right well come on in then." After she walked into the classroom, Marik held me back and said,

"Don't forget I can tell them about you just as you can tell people about me."

After Marik resurfaced my inner doubts about how far he'd go if I ruined his 'rep', it brought all the nervousness back with me.

"Introduce yourselves to the class then." Miss Kujaku ordered us.

"Okay, eh...uh...my names Kiram" Damn you Marik making me nervous, now I've made myself look like an idiot in front of all these people, then again I don't really give a crap what people think of me. So I'm sweet. As I was looking around the room, I saw all the typical faces you see in a class, I can tell at a glance usually what people are like, I know you're not meant to 'judge a book by it's cover' but I'm usually just right about people. For example, I could see the cocky play boy character with his weird red and black head band, there was a blond jock at the front. But then a flash of white caught my eye at the back of the room, he was staring out the window; he was probably one of the nerdy, shy type of person, and a loner, considering he was sitting alone. I started to wonder if his hair was natural or...

But just then he glanced around the room with, a slightly worried look on his face, which then quickly turned into a deep, angry, glare. I started to pay attention to what Miss Kujaku was saying.

"One of you, go sit next to the boy in the back corner."

I automatically, walked towards the white-haired boy in the back of the classroom, while leaving my brother to sit next to the play boy guy, now let's see if I guessed right about the type of person this albino-esque person is.

"Hey," I said, "What's your name?" If I've guessed his personality right, he should reply eagerly at the thought of someone to be his friend.

But instead I was surprised when he responded back with a "None of your business."

Without thinking I spoke back as if I was talking to Marik, by saying

"Well 'None Of Your Business' my name's Kiram." Secretly hoping I guessed this guys personality right, mainly because I hate to be wrong, or lose and everything else along those lines.

To my utter disappointment it seemed I was wrong, when the albino looking boy said sarcastically "Haha, very funny, also you already introduced yourself to the class you idiot, so I don't need you to tell me your name again."

I let silence creep on us as I started to think what I could say next, it had been a few minutes, I started to turn to start asking him something, when I noticed him staring at me confusedly, he opened his mouth to speak, shut it then opened it again.

"So that's all?" I was confused so I waited for him to continue, with a blank look on my face, "No asking about my life, how long I've lived here or talking about yourself etc.?"

"You made it clear you didn't want to talk." Good job Kiram, this guy's different, I wonder what makes him tick?

"You know. I think I could get to like you; you're the first person, to take the hint the first time round. It seems you're not so stupid after all." He gave a strange lop sided smile, a smirk I think it's called?

"Why thank you." I replied smiling at the fact that there was someone who so far, was quite a refreshing person, most schools I've been to before it's easy to guess what a person's like, but then again maybe the people of this school are different I'll have to check later, but I'll focus on this white-haired kid for now.

"It's Bakura, by the way." What was he on about? What the heck is a Bakura?

"What?"

With that smirk from before he answered me "It's my name, you asked earlier." Oh now I just feel stupid. Well at least I know his name now, and don't have to think of him by the colour of his hair. He does have a nice name I'll admit.

"Oh" Come on Kiram you can come with a better response than 'oh'.

The bell then rang again like earlier, since every one else got up from there seats, I did like wise, "I take it you have geography next, like me?" asked Bakura.

"Yeah." For eff's sake I seem to have a knack for one worded answers today, I'm being way more anti-social than this Bakura guy was being earlier.

I noticed as we walked to our next class, Bakura walked rather slowly to the next class. I would've thought that he'd want to get to the next class quickly, to secure one of the back desks, which I assumed he'd be undoubtedly fond of, then again I assumed wrong earlier...

When we reached the Geography floor, I realised why Bakura had been so slow, it seemed everyone knew to leave the back corner, window side, desk for him.

When we were walking to the back desk which was the only free one left, I made eye contact with my brother; he gave that look that says, "Don't fuck this up." I just casually gave him the finger, whilst walking past him; if he thought he could blackmail me he was wrong.

Bakura and I finally reached the back desk, and as expected he took the seat by the window, which he started to stare out of, like in registration. I don't know what he saw, because you could hardly see past the rain that made the window look like it was crying.

After a moment or two Bakura glanced at me and then asked me about Egypt. I immediately tensed up; just the thought of what it had been like back there made me shudder. I tried to deflect the question by saying

"Hmm, hard to say, the weather was boring, and was the same all the time, always sunny and hot, and dry."I chuckled lowly. As Bakura laughed rather loudly for a couple of our classmates glanced around at us, but then quickly went back to chatting with everyone else.

"It's the same over here," He replied "only it's with rain." As he said that he seemed to get a weird expression in his face, kind of like a mixture of happiness, and sadness, if that's possible.

"Why'd you move from Egypt" Crap, I couldn't tell him the reason, anyone would be creeped out, and I don't want to scare off Bakura so soon, I at least need to find out what makes him tick.

"Ehh, I'd rather not say." I didn't think it would work, and was expecting him to keep badgering me, to get me to give up and tell him. But surprisingly Bakura merely stated that he didn't want to pry. Maybe I was wrong about Bakura; maybe, I could actually get to like him, just like he said, he could get to like me.

Bakura went back to looking wistfully out the window; I couldn't help but ask, "Why do you always stare out the window?"

"I like the rain, love it in fact, it's pure." Hmm so he likes innocent things then, like puppies and kittens.

"What about acid rain?" I asked jokingly.

"Fine, it's pure, most of the time." He corrected himself.

Since he answered my question about staring out the window, I thought it would be okay to continue asking questions, which for once it turned out I assumed right, as after asking why he liked to sit at the back of classrooms, he gave me a surprisingly honest answer of "Because, I don't like people and sitting at the back, I go unnoticed." Bakura's signature smirk seemed to be in place after saying that.

Time to find something out that may come in useful, "Are you gay?"

"What made you ask that?" He replied, his face suddenly emotionless, it's obvious he is, because of how guarded he's become, now it's time to make stuff up, and use our conversation from earlier to back it up somehow, hmm, what to do ah ha I've got it.

"Well, you said you don't like to be noticed, by people meaning you're probably hiding something, also you talked about the purity of the rain meaning there's something that you've done, or something about you, that makes you feel impure, that's my reasoning."

There was a quick flash of shock jolting thorough Bakura's face before he regained his 'composure'; maybe I'll tell Bakura a not so secret, secret about myself then,

"Also I'm gay."

Bakura seemed to think for a few seconds before he responded slowly, "Like I'm supposed to believe that straight away, do you have any boyfriends or people who could confirm this?"

Heh, maybe I could get away with a bit of a making out with a new acquaintance session, I haven't had one in awhile, "Well there's my brother or I could do this..." Leaning in closer with every word, I spoke

"Do wha-" But by then I'd captured his lips in my own, and once again Bakura surprised me by wrapping his tongue around my own whilst I started to explore his mouth. His mouth and lips had a strange vanilla flavour it seemed, but just as it was getting a bit heated, Bakura seemed to realise that he was in class and pushed me off of him, he then glanced around worriedly and breathing heavily. I licked my lips getting as much of the strange vanilla-y taste onto my tongue, I wonder what Bakura eats for breakfast?

"What was that?" He asked.

"That was proof, of one or two things, it depends how you look at it."

"What are those things exactly?"

"Well one, that I'm gay, and two, that you are too, I mean you did kiss me back."

"Fine, so what if I am gay then?" Bakura snapped at me, I noticed, like me earlier, he was sneakily trying to lick his lips.

"Well there's nothing to it?" Was my casual reply.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOo**

In the canteen, during lunch, Marik decided it would be a good idea to pull me aside after Bakura went off to get something for himself, as I'd brought a packed lunch I was keeping a table for us, by a window of course. I had to cut off my inner monologue as Marik, demanded my attention,

"I saw that stunt you pulled in Geography Kiram, you really are trying to ruin my life aren't you, I thought you actually would behave this year, I'm so lucky no one else saw you and that albino kid making out at the back of the room. I don't want to be labelled with as "that guy, with the gay twin", it'll ruin me."

"Yeah, but Marik you're gay too if I remember, we're identical, and you did have that boyfriend in our old school, why the sudden change of heart, hmm?"

"Well, I've gotten myself some new friends, who're kinda homophobes, but apart from that they're dead on, you know."

"Ahh, so once again Marik, you're going out of your way to fit in, why do you try so hard, why not be like me?"

"Cause you're a dick Kiram."

"Really...Is that all?"

"No I'd bitch about you more but your 'friend's coming over."

"Why the extra emphasis on the friend Marik?"

"You know why!" Marik called back, running over to the table with his new 'friends' although, I put stress on the word for an entirely different reason than Marik did, when speaking to me.

"What was that about?" Bakura asked me as he'd just arrived back in time to see Marik leave, calling back 'You know why!'

"Eh, nothing important, just family stuff." I lied

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOo**

Bakura and I spent the entire day together, sitting next to each other in the majority of the classes, albeit since I'm too stupid to be in the maths class I have to have special tutoring and go to an after school program on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. Luckily today was Tuesday, so I didn't have to stay after school.

After an hour of mind numbingly boring equations, and patronising teachers, with fake smiles on their faces, I was free to go home. Marik and I waited outside the school gates for about 20 minutes, before Isis finally arrived to pick us up.

As we got into the car she asked us, "Did you make any new friends?"

Normally I'd have mumbled something angrily under my breath but today I just said "Yeah"

And whilst Marik started going on about his oh so cool new friends, I just looked out the car window, and watched the raindrops run down, as we drove on home.

* * *

YAY! 2nd Chapter finished :)

And a special thanks to my 2 reviewers from the last chapter SerenePanic and Deathberry Supreme, I know it sounds cheesy, but they made my day :D


End file.
